Huh?
by Loiel
Summary: An unplanned joint trip to the Spirit World leave Zuko and Katara in an intersting bind.
1. Meditation

_**Disclaimer: the following story is a work of fanfiction. I in no way claim ownership to anything in this story or the Avatar Universe…**_

/

Huh?

Chapter One- Meditation

_Location: Western Air Temple_

"Hey, Zuko, it's my turn to train Aang," Katara called as she sauntered over to the Firebender and Firebender in training. "You're free to wander off and be moody somewhere."

"The Avatar has mastered water bending," Zuko said holding Aang in place. He did not appreciate her tone. "He needs to keep practicing."

The Avatar was still struggling in his grasp. Aang was all too eager to go and splash in the water with the half naked girl. Zuko still could not comprehend how Katara could wear such skimpy clothing as for north as they were. The only reason she even tried it was because her father was not there. Hakoda and Chit Sang had headed to a nearby settlement to "liberate" some food for them. They would be back by the end of the week. If the Watertribe chief only knew that his daughter ran around in her underwear, the little tart.

Zuko growled and smoke came out his nose.

Aang gave him a frightened stare. "Katara, I'll meet you in the fountain once I finish these sets with Sifu Hotman."

"If you do them correctly," Zuko said, his annoyance reaching a higher level as he attempted to ignore his new nickname.

"Um, yeah," Aang echoed him, a hand behind his head shyly. "If I do it right."

Katara shrugged, cast Zuko an angry glare, and then turned and headed to the fountain, jumping in and making all sorts of fun, splashing sounds. Aang groaned loudly.

"Again," Zuko barked.

Breathing deeply Aang bent his knees and pushed his fists outward. The flames extended like snakes, and he swirled them about his head, wrapping the flames against a far pillar, he pulled and the stone crumbled to the ground. As soon as Zuko nodded his approval Aang rushed forward he restored the rock, not wanting to cause permanent damage to his temple.

"Very good," Zuko said firmly, he was rewarded by a wide smile from Aang. The teen looked to the sky then and saw the sun at midday. "You can go to your water bending master now," he told him gruffly. "I'm going to meditate."

Aang jumped in the air, "Yippee!" he called as he spun. On his feet once more he exchanged a bow with Zuko then took off in an incredible pace towards the fountain.

"Tsk," Zuko scowled as he passed the fountain. The monk and Watertribe girl were having more of a water fight then a training session.

Spotting Toph by a nearby stove he went and sat next to her, her feet resting away from the flames. He saw the lightest trace of scabbing still there. At least when she wasn't interrupting the Avatar's lesson, Katara was helping the blind girl's feet heal at an alarming rate.

"_Maybe you could be free of it,"_ Katara had told him underneath Ba Sing Se. He touched his scar knowing how willing she was to help everyone. Well, except him. She hated him now, had even threatened to kill him. Zuko was pretty sure there would be no more offers to heal his scar.

"How come you touch your face all the time?" Toph said aloud. He gave her an odd look and then remembered the Avatar telling him something about her feeling vibrations and movements through the ground. She pulled her foot to her and picked at a scab. Zuko coughed so he would not gag. He ignored her question.

"How are your feet today?" his tone was a guilty one. Each word uttered to the earthbender was laced with an underlying apology. She smiled and punched his arm.

"Much better," she stood then and scrapped her feet along the stone floor. "I'm resuming training with Aang today," she said triumphantly.

"Good luck getting him away from Katara," he scoffed, though secretly he was pleased Toph was pretty much healed.

"No problem," she said bringing her hands together and cracking them loudly. "TWINKLETOES!" she bellowed, walking off in the direction of the other benders. Zuko was amazed when the splashing stopped and a perturbed Katara walked past him in a huff. He smiled at the sharp tone he heard Toph using, though he had to concentrate then, and not let his eyes follow the wet water bender, whose white linens stuck to her like a second skin.

_Damn that water_, he thought. He needed to clear his mind and meditate, focusing away from the girl. Or he would need a very cold shower.

/

Katara was not exactly sure why she was following Zuko through the temple. She was bored, she supposed, and she still did not trust him. No, not a bit. But what she did not want to admit was that she was also curious. He told them every day that he was going to meditate, today was no exception, and Katara wanted to see what exactly he did.

So she stayed a few yards behind him as he walked deeper into the temple and settled under a large archway. He shrugged out of his black shirt and crossed his legs. Placing his palms facing upward on his knees, he breathed deeply, closing his eyes. He was completely still, save the breaths that entered his body. Katara watched his alabaster chest, his perfectly toned torso, and an odd feeling penetrate her belly. Suddenly she felt as though she was doing something wrong.

Not content to simply observe any more she stepped from behind the pillar she was hiding and walked over to Zuko. If he noticed her presence he did not reveal it. His breaths were so deep, as though he was sleeping. Katara noticed that Aang often got like that when he was taking a journey to the Spirit World.

Ever so gently she leaned forward, only inches from Zuko's face, she could not comprehend his deep concentration. Perhaps her proximity would scare him when he came to. That thought made her chuckle lightly.

Katara took in his calm features and his scar. That horrible scar that marred what she was sure would be a perfectly sculpted face. It did make him dangerous looking though, if you were into that sort of thing, some would call him handsome. She remembered his golden, piercing eyes and shuddered. Yes, Katara would call him handsome as well. But she would never tell a soul. Even considering him in such a way angered her. She was still mad at him. She didn't care that he was training Aang, or that he helped free her father from the Boiling Rock. To her, he would always be that spoiled Prince who chose his manipulative sister over her and Aang. He chose evil over good. An unforgivable mistake.

_Stupid, evil, handsome Prince_, she thought. You _still haven't apologized to me personally. That would help me consider forgiving you._

With that she placed a cold hand upon his face, his scar. She gasped as something pulled her then, a bell was heard and the world around her became fuzzy and tinted beige. Automatically she realized she was in the Spirit World.

/

Zuko felt positive about his meditation. Since his move to join the Avatar his aura had never been clearer, he had never before felt so calm. Zuko knew he was so close to his goal of entering the Spirit World he could taste it. If one could taste the Spirit World of course. He deepened his breaths and removed himself farther from the physical world. Silently he thanked his Uncle for the relaxation tips the old general had offered over the years. The light beyond his eyes disappeared first, then the sensation of the cool breeze. Finally the smell of the air around him, which had suddenly taken on a very sweet aroma, like flowers and water. But he left that behind as well. He was in complete darkness, nothing was around him; perhaps it was he that had intruded on the nothing. He felt it then, the slightest pressure on his cheek. His whole body was jerked upward and his eyes opened to the dim light. A swamp of some kind lay before him. Still seated he raised his palm and attempted to produce a small flame, it did not come.

Grinning ear to ear, he stood quickly and turned, only to be tripped by a dark pair of legs in white shorts.

"Huh?" he managed, looking up. Red took over his sight at who he lie on top of. "What are you doing here?"

"Gerroffme," came the muffled reply.

"Not until you tell me why you're here."

"I don't know," Katara mumbled. "I found you meditating, touched you, then bam, I'm here," she took in her surroundings once more. "In the Spirit World."

At that moment they both became aware of their close proximity. Zuko's hand was at her waist, touching her bare skin, and only inches from her breast. He looked, from his hand to her chest, and then blushed fiercely. Jumping up once more, his gentlemanly manners emerged and he offered her a hand.

Katara glowered at his hand and pulled herself up on her own. Her action caused him to sigh loudly.

"How did this happen?" she asked quietly, not wanting to look at him.

"Deep concentration," he said told her, a little smug. "I've been attempting this for weeks, and I finally made it."

"Why did you want to enter the Spirit World?" Katara had promised herself not a moment before she would speak to him as little as possible, yet still found her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Why do you care?" he retorted, though instantly sorry for the tone he used. Her eyes looked injured. "You hate me, remember?"

"I don't hate you," she said, almost in a whisper, so he had to strain to hear her. "I'm just very angry with you, and hurt by your actions."

Zuko wasn't sure what to say to that, so he nodded.

They both took in their surroundings; the swampy water went on for miles in each direction. Only their little island and the trees stuck above the water.

"I'm looking for a spirit," he said a few minutes later when they both had sat down on the ground. Katara placed a thin finger in the swamp water and removed it, with a look of disgust. She raised an eyebrow at his words. "On the day of the eclipse my father told he me that my mother was still alive, but refused to tell me where. When the Avatar kills my father, I doubt he will tell me with his dying breath, so I am going to look for her on my own. But I'll need directions."

"Okay?" Katara said. "But why come here?"

"During the first siege of Ba Sing Se, my cousin Lu Ten was kidnapped on the front lines. He was kept for weeks in the wilderness of the Earth Kingdom. My Uncle went mad with worry. Finally, not knowing where else to turn he made a journey to the Spirit world and contacted a spirit named Itom. Itom is the unofficial keeper of the census of the natural world. He knows where all mortals are at all times."

"Did your Uncle find him?"

"Yes," Zuko's face grew sad. "And Itom told him where his son was. My Uncle stumbled upon his grave a week later. Apparently he would not reveal Firenation Battle plans, so he was killed. I don't think they knew he was a crown Prince though," Zuko said, speculating.

"So you want Itom to tell you where to find your mother?"

"Yes."

Katara looked thoughtful as she gazed past him. He stared at her calm face, tensing as her eyebrows creased. "Something is coming."

Standing, Zuko turned and looked behind him. A lone figure in a row boat floated slowly towards them. A minute later they were met by a toothy grin.

The spirit wore very little clothing, though both Katara and Zuko preferred the opposite. He was rather old and heavy set, with a great amount of hair, covering, well…everywhere.

"Howdy Mortals," he addressed them kindly. "Names Loki, who might ya'll be?"

Katara and Zuko exchanged puzzled glances. This caused Loki to frown.

"No sense in being rude," he stepped from the boat onto their island. "I know who you are; I was just being polite in asking for your names. Zuko, prince of the Fire Nation, outcast, traitor. And you," he turned to Katara and leaned toward her. "Nearly a princess yourself. Katara of the Southern Watertribe, and companion of the Avatar."

Very slowly, Zuko moved in front of Katara, shielding her from the strange spirit. He cleared his throat to speak.

"It's a pleasure to meet you spirit Loki," he said, offering a slight bow, but never removing his eyes from him. "I wonder if you could assist me in locating another spirit, by the name of Itom."

"First of all, I ain't a spirit," Loki said, rolling his eyes. "I'm a god. Get it? Second of all, I'm not too keen on your attitude mortal; I'm not a directory or a map."

Zuko frowned at that. A god?

"God of what?" he managed. Katara peeked around his shoulder to look at the god herself.

"Oh, many things," he said, a dangerous smile found his lips. "Though I'm most well known for my mischief."

"_Zuko_," Katara started, punching his arm quickly. "_We should leave now, this is not going well_."

"_Shut up, he can hear you_," Zuko hissed back. "_Keep your water bending mouth closed_."

"_Don't tell me to shut up, you arrogant firebender, I'm sick of you speaking to me in such an egotistical tone._"

"I'm arrogant, says the girl who has to be the center of attention at all times, '_look at me, dancing around in my undergarments. I hate the Firenation and especially Zuko, who hasn't redeemed himself in any way_' I've had just about enough," he spat, forgetting the god that stood before him.

If either of them had been paying attention at the time, they would have noticed how Loki's smile doubled, or how he moved beside them placing a hand on both Katara and Zuko's shoulders.

They both turned to him with angry eyes and were startled by his touch.

"In my extremely benevolent nature, I've decided to give ya'll a gift," Zuko opened his mouth to say it was not necessary, but bit his tongue in fear of angering the god further. "It is the gift of understanding."

Without another word, he squeezed their shoulders and pushed them backwards. Both Katara and Zuko braced themselves to hit the swampy water, but the wetness never came.

Instead they opened their eyes to the dim lights of the Air bending temple.

Katara was lying completely on top of Zuko, who again, had his arms about her waist.

"That was so weird," she said slowly, prying herself loose from the Firebender.

"Um, yeah it was," Zuko followed. He groaned. "That ended up being completely pointless, thanks for ruining it," he spat at her.

"Excuse me," Katara stepped forward, pointing a finger in his face.

"_You_ ruined my spirit world journey. Who knows the next time I'll get back," he growled, pushing her finger away and headed towards the passage way that led to their rooms. "Just leave me alone."

But Katara only followed closely behind. "What did he mean, 'the gift of understanding'?"

"How should I know?" he said facing her, he rolled his blue eyes in her direction and her breath caught. "What now?"

"Zuko, your eyes."

"What about them?" he muttered, still not looking at her.

"Their blue."

"What?"

"Your eyes are blue, as blue as mine."

He looked into her eyes and his breath caught as well. Gold. He grabbed her face and jerked it to the nearest window. The fading daylight offered just enough sun to see her face clearly. Yes, her eyes were indeed golden.

"I don't understand," he whispered. Katara pried her face from his hands and sighed.

"The gift of understanding," she muttered once more. An idea came to her. "Zuko, Firebend," she commanded.

His panic caused him to obey her at once. He snapped his fingers, a move she had seen him do many times before. No fire emerged from his finger tips.

"Crap," he said slapping his forehead. "I just got my bending back and now it's gone again. There's no way I'm going back to the Sunwarriors. I'll return to the Spirit World before I take that journey again."

During his rant Katara began to snap her fingers, trying to imitate his movements. On her fourth attempt she managed to produce a small flame. She nearly fainted from surprise.

"No Zuko, I have your bending now," he looked at her and groaned even louder.

"Well, what about me?"

"I suppose you're a water bender now."

The way he reacted, one would think she told him that he had turned into a hog monkey. He leaned against a nearby wall and bumped his head furiously.

"I can't believe this…"

/

/_Introducing fanfic numero tres. This is just a preview. I won't be working on this again until I finish Promises, which will be in the next few weeks._

_The gist of the story is that Loki (the Norse god of mischief and all around naughtiness) has decided to switch Katara and Zuko's bending to teach them a lesson in getting along. If it wasn't clear in the text, this is between episode 3-15(boiling rock pt.2) and 3-16 (the southern raiders).Definitely AU._

_You can imagine all the shenanigans these two can get into with their bending switched around. This story iwill be rather short and is just for fun and light fluff, nothing to hot and heavy, I will keep the rating T this time._

_As always, thanks for reading, please review if you like it and want me to keep going with the story!_


	2. Elemental Matters

Chapter Two- Elemental Matters

* * *

"Huh?" the remainder of Team Avatar exclaimed as Zuko and Katara ran into the center of the campfire. Toph had just made a sassy comment about where they had been, but no one else had laughed, they all simply stared at Katara and Zuko's eyes.

"How'd you guys do that?" Sokka said standing, he leaned close in to Zuko, who pushed the boy towards his sister, who was not in the mood either, and punched Sokka in the head. "You two are so grumpy."

"Katara, what's going on?" Aang asked her then.

"Something's happened," Katara mumbled. Zuko groaned loudly at her side and slapped his forehead for the twentieth time in several minutes.

"What?" Aang's concern doubled at the forlorn expressions on their faces. To answer him Katara pulled her hand before her and summoned the small flame.

Everyone gasped and Zuko cleared his throat. Quickly he recounted the spirit world journey, Katara's involvement, though he left out how they had argued, and painted Loki as the villain, Katara echoed his sentiments. It was the first time they had had agreed on anything.

"—and then he pushed us back into the physical world and we had changed," Zuko said, flopping his hands at his sides.

"That's incredible," Suki remarked from the corner, giving Katara and Zuko a speculative gaze.

"It's incredibly bad timing," Sokka said, swinging his space sword in a careless manner. "What are we supposed to do now that the Avatar's fire bending teacher is a water bender?"

"Technically I can still teach him, I just can't show him anything," Zuko reasoned.

"But how are you two supposed to fight, with your bending switched?" Aang spoke up.

"We'll just have to teach each other," Katara said speaking up, her tone sullen. Hadn't she resolved to stay away from the fire bending prince?

"Maybe," Aang said, and then a bright smile met his features. "Or I could go to the spirit world and talk to this Loki, get all this sorted out."

His suggestion was met by a few agreeing murmurs and a disappointed groan from Toph, who was secretly plotting delicious ways to get back at Katara and Zuko while they didn't have their bending. Plans saved for later, she resigned.

"I think that will be for the best," Zuko said lowly, silently Katara agreed, wondering why she was so disappointed that she would not get to teach Zuko water bending.

Katara yawned loudly, suddenly exhausted. "Can we do it in the morning, I'm so tired."

"Of course," Aang said, a little too loudly.

Toph slapped her forehead at Aang's obvious infatuation. "How can she not know?" she muttered under her breath, Zuko heard her and chuckled lightly.

"Goodnight everyone," Katara said as she retreated to her room. She struggled to change into her night clothes, and settled on just wearing her sparring clothes, as she was suddenly very warm. _Her inner firebender_, she laughed.

She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Zuko awoke to screaming, a bloodcurdling shriek that he knew belonged to only one person. _Katara_.

A second later he was out of his bed and sprinting down the hall to her room, he collided with Sokka as he reached her door, and the two boys untangled themselves as they scanned the room to see what had happened to the young woman.

Katara was huddled in the corner, her eyes wide in pain and filled to the brim with tears. She whimpered as she held up her hands, showing them the bright red burns on her skin, in the dim moonlight Zuko saw that she had large burns on her legs and arms as well.

Aang entered the room in a gust and immediately put out the flames that were on Katara's bed. Quickly the situation made sense. Katara had accidentally bent in her sleep, catching the mattress on fire. Zuko sighed; it seemed odd that he had failed to notice the small fire. He had always been able to sense that sort of heat before, but then again, he wasn't exactly a firebender anymore.

Suddenly struck with inspiration, Zuko walked over and scooped up Katara, jogging down the dark corridors to the large fountain. Still holding her weeping form to his chest, he jumped in, letting the water soak them completely. He prayed to Agni that it would work; he had seen her heal Toph before and Aang a few times when training got especially intense. Hopefully that aspect of her bending had transferred as well.

As he took a deep breath, the water about his hands began to glow. Gently he placed the healing water over her arms, and hands. She stopped weeping and watched him carefully. He glanced up for permission to touch her legs, and breathlessly she nodded. He kept his movements chaste, until all signs of redness were gone. Then, he slowly moved a hand up to her cheek, and healed the smallest of burns just at the corner of her mouth. His thumb grazed her lip and Katara met his eyes. The blue in them caught her off guard and she let out a shaky breath.

"Katara are you okay?" Aang was suddenly standing at the edge of the fountain, holding his hand out to her; concern was on his face, and something else. It took Zuko a moment to place it, but he only needed to look more closely at the situation. He and Katara were soaked, still in their night clothes, he held her against his bare chest, and their eyes locked in a tender moment. Yes, he supposed that if he had loved a girl and found her in the arms of someone else, Zuko would be very jealous as well.

Slowly Zuko stood her up, Katara's knees buckled lightly and she gripped his arms, falling against his chest.

"Sorry," she mumbled to him. Zuko just shook his head until she got her footing and again attempted to hand her off to the Avatar. But this time Sokka was there, and he pushed the airbender aside and took his sister's arm.

"Katara?" the watertribesman pulled her into a quick hug, and then jerked her back, examining her for burns. "Are you hurt?"

"No," she managed in a small voice. She blushed as she met Zuko's gaze and raised her arms to cover her chest. "Zuko's quick thinking saved me, the burns are gone."

With that she held her arms out and showed them her smooth skin. Sokka turned to thank Zuko who was stepping out of the fountain as well and found him staring at his sister, an annoyed expression on his brow.

"Katara, don't you have something to say to Zuko?" he told his sister in a sharp tone. Zuko waited for Katara to offer Sokka a sharp retort, but she surprised him, when she walked over to face the once firebender, twirling her hair and looking away shyly.

"Thank you Zuko," she looked up with her golden gaze, and momentarily Zuko missed her blue eyes.

"You're welcome Katara," he said with a frown. As far as he was concerned it was his fault she had been burned, why hadn't he warned her about accidental burns? Guilt filled him at an alarming rate. "I should have warned you, about not burning yourself. I'm sorry."

"No harm done," she said, frowning back at his sad face. She hardly noticed when Sokka was standing next to them again.

"Does this happen often?" Sokka asked him; again Zuko had gotten lost staring at Katara's face.

"Only to new firebender's, before we learn to control our movements in sleep."

"How did you not burn to a crisp until you learned that control?" Sokka frowned this time, wondering how he was going to protect his little sister from herself.

"Well," Zuko pulled the memory from the back of his mind. "Usually we would have to sleep with our parents for a short time, that way they could stop any excess bending we did in our sleep. My mother used to hold my wrists—" he held up his hands as though he was going to be shackled. "—because I would bend so much fire in my sleep."

"I guess you're bunking with me, Sis," Sokka turned to his sister, who was still digesting all of Zuko's words.

"But what if I burn you?" Katara asked, trying to fight the growing feeling of hopelessness.

"Then hopefully, Zuko won't mind healing me as well," he offered a light smile, shrugging his shoulders.

"I still think it should be a firebender," Katara said under her breath.

"Ooh!" Aang invited himself into the conversation. "Katara, I'm a firebender, I'll make sure you don't burn yourself."

Sokka looked at the eager boy and shook his head. Of course Aang would want to hold Katara all night. Yes, the boy was still young, but after he had seen their kiss on the day of black sun, Sokka had kept an eye on the young monk. The watertribesman grimaced, this situation needed to be handled quickly. He glanced at Zuko, who was scowling again and was struck with sudden inspiration.

"Zuko!"

"What?"

"Why don't you bunk with Katara?" Sokka knew the plan was perfect as soon as it left his mouth, Zuko and Katara's expressions of horror were priceless.

"Huh?"

"You are the most experienced firebender, plus," Sokka pulled the older boys arm and whispered to him. "_Aang has a major crush on Katara; my dad would kill me if I let him sleep in her bed all night."_

"Sokka…" Zuko began.

"Look, I know you don't like my sister all that much, and she doesn't exactly dig you either," he watched as Katara and Zuko exchanged angry glances. "But you're my friend, right?"

Zuko gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Please, do this for me."

"All right," he conceded. "For you," he added and cast a glance at Katara, to see her reaction. She scowled, but offered no argument.

"Okay then," Sokka looked around, Suki, Haru, The Duke, and Teo were at the archway to the sleeping quarters, all with tired, yet alarmed expressions. Toph had probably witnessed the whole thing through the vibrations of the temple and not even bothered to get out of bed. "Everything's all right," he said aloud, then went and placed an arm on Suki's shoulder. "Back to bed, this long day is officially over."

Aang marched away, his shoulders slumped in disappointment. He cast a disgruntled glare at Zuko and retreated to his room. Zuko walked back to Katara's room. They took one glance at her charred mattress and headed down the hall to his room.

"I'll teach you how to control your breathing tomorrow, you're a quick learner, so I know you'll pick up fire bending fast," he looked down at her and she simply nodded. "Aang said you mastered water bending in a few weeks. That's amazing Katara."

"Thank you," she said quietly. "What about you, are you a fast learner?"

"Not at all," Zuko grimaced. "It took me years to master fire bending; Uncle was still teaching me when we first found the Avatar in the South Pole."

"Well," Katara began, not wanting him to feel too bad. "Our elements may be opposites, but some of our forms are eerily similar, do you remember when we were fighting in Ba Sing Se, when you extended the flames from your arms, I did the same with water," Katara frowned at the memory. His betrayal was still fresh in her mind.

Zuko must have recognized the sharpness in her tone; he only nodded as they reached his room. He paused to let her pass.

"Do you have a lamp or something?" she asked him, even before she finished her question he was rattling around in the corner and came to her side with a small metal lantern.

"You'll have to light it, the spark rocks are back at the camp fire."

Katara took a deep breath and watched as the fire emerged from the tip of her index finger. Slowly she lit the wick and let the flame disperse from around her skin.

"How come it doesn't burn me when I make the fire?"

"Because the fire isn't touching your skin, you're simply manipulating it."

Katara nodded in understanding. Zuko was looking down at her again and a blush met his cheeks. He went over to his belongings in the corner and returned with a dark red shirt. He handed it to her without a word.

"What's this for?"

"Your clothing was burned," he said, turning even redder and looking away.

Katara glanced down and noticed that her top was barely hanging to her skin, in the pale moonlight it hadn't been very clear, but not with the lamp lit. She pulled the shirt on quickly and murmured a quiet, "Thank you."

"Now I see why you don't wear a shirt," she said quietly and Zuko gave her a rare smile.

"I only have three that I brought with me."

The humor passed quickly as the teens both turned to the bed.

"Umm…" Katara started.

"Yeah."

"I guess we should get some sleep," she told him, walking over to the edge of the bed. She turned to face him, not knowing how close he was following and bumped into his chest.

"Sorry," they both mumbled.

Zuko scooted around her and lay down on his side, motioning for her to lie next to him. Katara moved slowly, easing down and stretching out her legs. She tried her hardest not to bump his knees. She found his face reassuring when she finally met his eye.

"Let me see your arms," he told her and she lifted her hands and pressed them gently against his chest, the firmness of his muscles caused her to jerk back an inch, avoiding contact. He caught her wrists and held them tightly. "Katara take a few deep breaths, calm down, I won't let you burn me."

"Okay," she said and did what he asked.

"That's good Katara," he told her, noticing that her skin began to cool slightly. "When you get angry, you'll start to heat up, because the fire comes from within you. What were you dreaming about, before you burned yourself?"

"I was dreaming about before, in Ba Sing Se. When Azula shot down Aang, I woke up and found my sheets on fire," she sighed heavily, trying to remain calm.

"Do you dream about that often?"

"All my dreams are pretty much nightmares," she said quietly. "If it's not almost losing Aang, then it's when the Firenation killed my mother."

"Katara, I'm sorry," Zuko said the words, knowing they applied to so many mistakes.

"I know," she told him. "But I'm just not ready to forgive yet."

She shifted around and elbowed him in the chest.

"This isn't very comfortable."

"Yes," he said dryly. After a moment Zuko released her wrists and pulled her forward, so that her palms rested against his chest and his arms wrapped around her shoulders. "Is that any better?"

Katara closed her eyes and thought a moment. "Yes."

"Goodnight," he told her, closing his own eyes. He drifted to sleep before he heard her echo him quietly.

* * *

_I know you've been waiting forever for this update, and I think I know where I'm going with this story now. Please except my apology with this chapter and the next two following, sorry for the long wait--_

_Loiel_


	3. Water

Chapter Three- Water

* * *

"Sokka!" Katara yelled as she tripped over her brother stepping out of bed. She'd lain in bed as long as she could stand, but it seemed the sun wanted her to be up and about. Zuko hadn't been lying when he said he rose with the sun. She had stared at the prince for a short time. He was sleeping as deeply as Sokka normally did. When she realized a smile had found her face, Katara decided it was time to wake up. Untangling herself from the older teen she stepped out of bed, only to fall over her brother curled on the floor, just next to the bed.

"What?" he asked in a sleepy tone, rubbing his eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked, fighting the urge to kick her brother.

Sokka stood in his sleeping bag and stared down at his sister. "Did you really think I would let you sleep alone with a boy? I know you hate Zuko, but you never know, Suki said something about opposites attracting the other day and it got me to thinking."

"You're crazy, I don't like Zuko!" she yelled for the whole temple.

"Can you keep it down Katara? I don't think they heard you at the Firenation Palace," Zuko muttered and turned his face into the pillow.

"Anyway, as long as we need Zuko to keep you from bending in your sleep, I'll be sleeping on the floor," he gave them both a speculative look, and Katara stormed from the room. "Is that a problem for anyone?"

"Just don't let her kill me," Zuko said into his pillow. "I can't believe how bright it is, what time is it?"

Sokka settled back on the floor and cradled his pillow. "I don't know an hour or so from midday."

"Why am I still so tired then?" he groaned.

"Welcome to the Watertribe," Sokka laughed.

* * *

"No Twinkletoes bend your knees," Toph bellowed as Aang shifted the rocks with his feet. "Get your feet flat so you can feel the vibrations."

Katara watched as Aang squatted lower to the ground, her mind wandered and slowly she wondered if only earth benders could feel movements from the vibrations. She slipped her shoe from her feet and placed it on the ground, closing her eyes to concentrate.

"Is fire bending not enough for you now?" Zuko asked as he took a seat next to her. "You want to be an earth bender too?"

Katara huffed loudly and opened her eyes to face him. Something was different about him, he seemed calmer, more relaxed. She, on the other hand, felt as irritable as ever. She bit her tongue to keep her temper.

"No."

"Do you want to work on training then?"

Katara sighed loudly, finally understanding why Zuko meditated so often. She was beginning to realize that Firebender's were just naturally angry. Maybe it had something to do with puberty too.

"That's probably a good idea," she said as she stood and walked out into the sunlight, motioning for him to follow. "We can do water bending first, then later, when Aang is done with Toph, you can instruct us both."

Zuko followed her silently to the fountain and got into the water quickly, feeling the liquid pull towards him. Slowly he flicked his wrists and watched a small current form around the outside of the fountain wall. He found he liked the movement of the water, it was like something was missing from him before, and now that he as in the center of his element he was complete.

"Is it always like this?" he asked, sitting back into the water and swimming a bit. "The water makes you whole? Do you miss it in dry climates?"

"I did," Katara told him getting in after him. "It's why I always carried a pouch with me, sort of like a security blanket. I can't make my element like you and Aang can. Though I've learned something important in my travels in the Firenation, that water truly is all around us."

Zuko simply nodded, missing her vague hints towards a darker knowledge of fighting. He bent down, his hands posed in a fighting stance. Katara clicked her tongue and walked around him, bringing his hands closer together and shifting his shoulders back.

"There," she said stepping back. Zuko gave her a ready smile. "Now follow my movements," she stepped beside him, and Zuko mimicked her movements, the two steps forward and the swinging of her arms. "Do you feel the water?"

He did, Zuko gave her another nod, and picked the water up then, remembering how she swung her hands around in the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. He looked at the large ball of ice in front of them and smiled again. He felt great.

"You said you were a slow learner," Katara accused and gave him a small smile in return. "Let's try a water whip."

"I'm way ahead of you," he said and took a thin strip of water in his hand. Katara watched as the water bent in the air, as though it was the lightest piece of fabric. Zuko was searching for something and finally spotted Sokka carrying a clay jar away from the fire pit. Zuko took a deep breath and let the whip fly; it went through the air and smacked Sokka directly in the back of the head, the jar clattering to the floor a moment later.

They both ducked down behind a nearby pillar and muffled their laughter.

"Zuko, I know that was you!" came the angry shout. Katara peaked up and saw Sokka scooping up the remainder of the jelly candy he was attempting to steal.

"Nice shot," she whispered as Zuko was still rolling around on the ground, laughing hysterically.

She was dragging her pupil over to the fountain again when Aang approached them, covered head to toe in dirt.

"Here, let me help you Aang," Zuko called and doused the Avatar with a small wave of water. The Fire prince found that ridiculously funny.

"Thanks Zuko," Aang said dryly, then blew himself dry in a short burst of air. "What's the matter with him?" he asked Katara in her ear.

"Water suits him," Katara said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well that's enough water bending for now," Aang told them with a frown and walked towards the center of the temple. "I thought it might be easiest if you came with me to the spirit world, we'll see if we can get all this straightened out."

* * *

_A short chapter, the next few will be about this length. After a brief hiatus to the Spirit World, they'll come back and teach Katara how to firebend._

_Thanks so much for reading, please leave me a review if you like where the story is going, if not, that would be nice to hear as well._


	4. Spirit World Shenanigans: Part One

Spirit World Shenanigans Part One- A familiar face

* * *

A few minutes later they were sitting in a triangle, underneath the arch that Zuko had found at their arrival to the western temple.

"When we all cross over, I'll contact Roku and ask where we can find Loki," Aang told them and the other two benders nodded in agreement.

They all simultaneously took deep breaths.

Aang was first to cross over, Katara knew this because she peaked every few moments, wondering what she was doing wrong.

"You have to concentrate," Zuko told her with his eyes still closed tight. All the tension seemed to be gone from his brow.

"I am!" she snapped, then closed her mouth, as her shout had reverberated across the large room and made her feel slightly foolish.

Opening his eyes he scooted closer to Katara, placing her hands in his, with their palms facing upwards.

"Feel the energy leaving your body through your hands; as a firebender, they are your most important tools."

Katara took another deep breath, concentrating on her hands, though it was hard to ignore how her own palms still rested in his. Still, things began to grow exponentially darker. She felt a gentle brush of a hand on her cheek, and when she opened her eyes again, she was in the spirit world.

"I think you were the key all along," Zuko said quietly at her side.

"Huh?" Katara gave him a puzzled expression, and then turned to look for Aang.

"What took you guys so long?" he asked as he approached from a small bush behind them.

"Sorry," Katara said gritting her teeth. "Some of us aren't expert spirit travelers, or the Avatar," she was a little short with him, but honestly, what was he trying to get at?

"Right," Aang said, placing a hand behind his head and looking away.

"How do we find Avatar Roku?" Zuko asked to break the tension. They all jumped when the spirit rose from the swampy water and stood before them.

"Hello Aang," he said and bowed to his reincarnation. "And you brought friends, quite unorthodox."

"We kind of have a problem," Aang began, and then proceeded to tell Zuko and Katara's story, with surprising accuracy. He made Loki's trick seem more like a tragic mistake then a sadistic joke. "We were hoping that you could help us change them back, or at least point us in the right direction."

"I truly would like to help, but the gods are on a totally different realm, then the once spirits of man," Roku gave a small frown. "I know of Loki, he is one of the older gods, and he often frequents this swamp, some spirits say he has a home here, because he made this place when time first began."

"Where is his home?" Katara asked, finding her voice.

"I'm afraid it's hidden," Roku told them, he looked at them closely, his eyes settling on Aang. "But there is one that knows the location."

"Ah, come one Roku," Aang said slapping his forehead. "It's Ko isn't it?"

"Yes, young Avatar."

"That's just great," Aang turned to them with a despairing expression. "Katara, did I ever tell you of that creepy centipede I had to trick to learn the whereabouts of Tui and La?"

"The thing that steals faces," Katara whispered and covered her mouth in horror.

"Yep."

"What?" Zuko asked in alarm.

"Ko is one of Loki's children," Roku spoke up. "I imagine that if his father has laid claimed to your fates," he motioned to Zuko and Katara. "Ko will not attempt to take your souls or faces."

"That's just great," Katara said sarcastically. "Of course the creepy face stealing monster is the spawn of Loki."

"How do we find Ko?" Zuko asked his great-grandfather.

"Aang, do you remember the way?" the old avatar asked the younger.

"Yes," he groaned.

Minutes later, if time was actually measured in the Spirit World, they stood before the ancient winding tree that opened into a wide cave. Zuko got all sorts of bad feelings about entering that dark cavern, but Aang simply led them ahead, stopping abruptly at the mouth of the cave.

"You can't show any emotion," he looked back and forth between the two benders. "None, that's how he steals your face."

Katara and Zuko both took deep breaths and nodded. "Let's go," they said in unison.

They barely entered the cave when the creature stepped around them, circling like a vulture for a feast.

"Well hello again Avatar," his voice was calm, as it was before.

"Hello Spirit Ko," Aang said just as calm. Katara was impressed on how well he kept his cool. "We were hoping you could offer us some directions."

"Yes, yes," he said hurriedly, examining Katara and Zuko closely. "But you must introduce me to your friends. They have such interesting faces."

Zuko touched his scar out of habit, but remained silent.

"This is Prince Zuko, of the Firenation, and Katara, of the Southern Watertribe," Aang motioned to them, both benders bowed in respect.

Ko had settled in front of Zuko. "He doesn't look like a son of Agni," he circled Zuko again. "More like a child of Tui."

"That has to do with our inquiry," Aang continued. "A god switched the bending of my two friends. I believe you know him. Loki."

The Spirit looked truly disappointed at that.

"Yes, that sounds like some of my father's tricks. He loves coming across Mortal's in the spirit world just as much as I do."

"We needed to find his home in the Spirit Swamp, to ask him to change them back," Aang said in an even tone. "These are my bending teachers and I need to train before I confront the Firelord in a matter of weeks."

Zuko looked the Avatar over, taking time away from the large centipede.

"I see," Ko began, easing back over to Aang. "Are you nervous, Avatar? I would still like to add that lovely face of yours to my collection, even if your friends are off limits."

"Why are we off limits?" Katara found her voice, feeling a small sense of relief.

"Because, mortal, it is sort of a rule between gods and spirits. We don't step on one another's toes," The masked face, switched back and forth, between a young girl and an elderly woman, perhaps a grandmother and granddaughter. "As my father has already laid claim to your fates, I cannot touch you, mores the pity, I really admire that scar of yours," he added to Zuko, who took the opportunity to frown.

"Will you tell us where to find him, so that he can take back his gift?" Aang asked, slightly relieved, that at least his friends were safe.

"I will," Ko said as he turned away. He pulled his long body completely away to clear a large space in the dirt, where the light from the mouth of the cave fell. "Distance and time have no meaning here, but you must imagine this small hill, its center dips down and my father resides in a small hut at the bottom. I caution you though, young souls, he will not be pleased that you are unappreciative of his gift."

Katara sighed loudly, "We'll try to remember that."

"Well, if that's everything, I guess we should be going…" Aang trailed off towards the mouth of the cave.

"One more thing," Zuko said quietly, turning back to the spirit, it had taken the face of a beautiful Firenation woman, with long brown hair, pale skin, and eyes of burning embers. "Can you tell me where to find Itom?"

"He rests in the swamp; my father would know exactly where to find him. He was unwilling to tell you before?"

"Yes."

"Then he must really like the two of you," Ko smiled through the young woman's face. Katara turned to glance at him curiously. "To let you live after you asked such a personal question."

"How is that personal?" Katara spoke up, making her way Zuko's side.

"Because he is who you seek on both accounts," Ko swayed, his movements a ghostly sort of dance that caused the hairs on their arms to raise.

"Huh?" Zuko raised a brow.

"When things first began the elder gods gave Loki a task, as the keeper of man," the centipede retreated into the darkness of the cave. "Don't you see? He is Itom."

* * *

_Read and review please. Thanks!_


End file.
